


Intense humping

by anya_ackles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Weecest, rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anya_ackles/pseuds/anya_ackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean humping Sam as a result of a tv sex scene (more like porn, but they don't realize) .<br/>Sam is 14. That makes dean 17-18 (depending on the timeline).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intense humping

Sam and dean are stuck at another stained motel with stained carpets and toilets and even the tv stand. The only thing unstained would be the damn door.  
John slams the door as he goes out for a drink after another hot argument with his youngest.  
Sam was scowling at the door, deep in thought when dean appears from the bedroom to the living room and jump-sits on the couch beside sam, shaking his whole posture as a result. He doesn't look away from the door though.  
Dean studies Sam's facial features from his left and tries to remember when exactly did his little brother turn so bitter. He is as grumpy as john and that's saying something.  
After a moment, dean stands to walk to the mini fridge to fetch a beer for both of them. When he comes back, sam hasn't moved an inch. Dean sighs and takes his seat again. He clears his throat and says, "You should cut him some slack man." And waits while he opens his beer and puts the other on the table before them. When sam doesn't say anything, instead closes his eyes and drops his head back on the couch exposing his long neck, dean continues, "He doesn't mean half the things he says, half the time. Just like you don't Sammy. Its just in the heat of the moment. Forget it."  
"But i meant it dean." sam mumbles eyes still closed. "Every word." Dean watches as sam opens his eyes to look right at dean's .  
"I don't want to be here anymore. I hate this life. Its like being in a fucking cage." Sam says remembering that argument with John. He grabs his beer from the table.  
Dean says swallowing a gulp of beer, "I know. You should go whenever you can go. But for now, dude, don't make things harder than they gotta be." Sam slowly nods his head in agreement still holding the cold beer in his hand.  
"Are you gonna drink that anytime soon?" dean asks as he finishes the last of his beer.  
"No, you can have it." Sam puts the bottle on the wobbly wooden table and starts to walk to the bathroom in the bedroom. "Hey, wanna watch HBO tonight? Its totally free." Dean says as he watches sam come to a stop. Sam waits exactly two heartbeats and then answers "Sure."

Sam comes back from the bathroom to find dean putting down the remote on the table where two more beers have joined the empty ones. Sam sits closer to dean. Dean tries not to be affected as he nurses his third beer of the evening.  
It seemed like a high budget movie at first to sam as he decides to take on that offer on beer after all. But he cant be sure. The heat from dean's body is too good and too much. He was already hard when he decided to sit closer that way. A part of him felt liberated in fact. To think of the possibility of letting go of this fierce rein he's got over his throat, his heart and his dick. Midway through the film a steamy sex scene pops up as if from nowhere. Dean feels sam stiffen immediately beside him. They watch in utter silence as the man undresses the woman slowly, almost teasingly slow and fondles with her breasts and ass over her underwear. Sam hardens more. The thought alone of dean doing something like that to him drives him nuts.  
He risks a glance towards dean but what catches his attention is the bulge in dean's shorts. Too fat to be anything else and Sam's mouth waters without delay. He knows its the movie, the heterosexual porn playing while he lets himself get a little carried away with images he'll never be able to forget.  
Dean's heartbeat quickens when he feels Sam's eyes on him. He's aroused and he's being watched. Its devastatingly a big turn on. He hardens more despite the lack of interest in the movie porn.  
Obscene sex sounds and bedroom melodies fill the room. The two brothers sit still, eyes straight ahead. Dean can feel sam vibrating with energy. The sex scene has turned passionate and so now the couple on the screen are fucking like farm animals. The man cups her breasts from behind and fucks into her ass. Sam can hardly stifle a moan at this point. Dean can hear every grunt and every escaped sigh from his mouth and its doing nothing to lessen the pain trapped in his pants.  
When the the camera takes a closer look at that swollen asshole while its getting grilled, sam bites his lips to keep the sounds in but a loud needy moan escapes. Beside him dean's hand comes up to cup his dick over his shorts.  
"Sammy.." Sam looks over to find dean panting, eyes closed. One hand still cupping his hardness like a lifeline.  
Dean opens his eyes to meet Sam's lustful hazel greens looking back at him. Mouth open, lips swollen and a wrecked look that could only mean...  
They are interrupted by the loud orgasm in the movie and both their heads snap up to stare at the screen. A tiny part in Sam's mind notes the utter mess in the scene and doubts its mainstream movie. But dean's hand is rubbing circles now over his own hard member and his hips are bucking erratically.  
Sam watches entranced at the wet spot in his brother's pants as he leaks precome through his own pajamas.  
"Dean" His voice sound hoarse he notices but can not bring himself to care as there are more important things at the moment.  
"Fuck Sammy..." dean moans as he gives himself a squeeze to stall the onslaught.  
Sam rests his hand over dean's and pushes down. "Jesus sam. Ah" dean looks pained and it worries sam. He quickly withdraws his hand.  
But Dean grabs his wrist and places it over his bulge again. Soon enough he starts rubbing his cock with Sam's hand. Sam rubs his own hard member helplessly with his other hand. They do this till eternity. Till they are mere mammals seeking pleasure. No room for any other thoughts.  
A hurt sound is what brings dean to reality and causes him to really open his eyes.  
He sees sam bend over and lean into his lap and sniff. He fucking sniffs dean's scent through his pants. Dean growls deep as he watches sam close the remaining distance and draw his tongue out to taste that wet spot getting wetter by the second. Sam tastes salt and something warm starts crawling his belly south. He takes another lick and is hit with a hunger that almost knocks him out completely. He scrapes his teeth over the swollen penis when dean's hip starts moving and a hand comes up to pull at his hair. Sam takes that as a go sign and starts kissing and rubbing his brother's penis with his face, forgetting his own needs. Dean's hand keep pushing his face into his cock until sam cant breathe easily. He finally comes up for air and looks at dean. His face is pleading and dangerous at the same time.  
Panting and keeping eye contact dean opens his zip and pulls out his flushed pink cock and gives it a few strokes. Sam imitates him and both of them fall into rhythm. Dean gasps when his thumb rub over his leaking head. Sam licks his lips seeing that shiny tip of penis.  
"Fuck Sammy. Shit." dean blinks. And drags his eyes along the length of Sam's hard dick, almost identical to his but smaller.  
"Dean i need.." sam swallows thick.  
Dean feels dumb for taking some time to wrap his head around what sam has just asked for. And just like every other request, dean decides to give sam whatever he needs. Though this time, its what he needs too.  
"Yeah Sammy. Come 'ere" Sam takes his hand off of himself and sits between dean's leg on the couch just like they used to. With his back to dean, sam rests against dean's hard chest.  
"Pants off" dean huffs on Sam's ear and nips and licks it. Sam compiles immediately and sit down again. "Good boy." Dean finds warm skin under Sam's oversize t-shirt and pulls him tighter against his body, dick trapped between his belly and Sam's lower back. He starts kissing Sam's neck while rubbing his cock unconsciously against his bare back where his t-shirt has ridden up.  
Sam mewls when dean tweaks one of his nipples. His hand in a death grip on dean's thighs on either side. Dean takes a whiff of his baby brother's scent behind his ear. It causes him to get more aroused rather than disgusted like he expected. Never quitting humping on Sam's back, dean wraps his hand around Sam's cock and it twitches at the touch. Dean huffs out a laughter and starts stroking it. Sam goes all tense and clingy, reaching back to bring dean's mouth to him.  
They kiss. A chaste one at first, then a wet kiss then another untill they were sucking each other's tongue. Its all sloppy and messy and another 'sex scene' starts on the tv now forgotten. Dean strokes faster now, humping sam too roughly with no finesses. Sam figures he is close too.  
"Not enough" dean growls into Sam's mouth. Sam stops to look at him. But dean pulls him off the couch and makes him sit on his lap right next to his hard dick and starts humping with a furious speed.  
"fuck yeah" dean shouts when sam humps his dick with his ass crack, all wet with dean's precome.  
"Dean, gonna come dean" Sam pants loudly. Dean strokes him again, "Yeah baby boy. Come for me. Come on my hand. Make 'em dirty." Sam whines and humps faster, sweat trickling down his neck.  
Dean lick it clean and bites his neck. "Come on Sammy, come on your brother's cock." Dean's hoarse voice says it loud into his ear.  
Sam comes with screaming excellence. Dean strokes him until he goes soft and falls pliantly against his chest.  
Dean pulls Sam's t-shirt to expose his shoulder and kisses hungrily. He stands up with sam still against his front and brings him to bend over on the couch's arm rest.  
Dean slaps one of his ass cheeks on display and smears the precome over both the round moulds. He strokes his cock watching the view, getting harder than ever.  
But what drives him crazy is sam reaching back with both hands to cup his ass cheeks and pull them to expose his glorious pink hole.  
"God!!!" Dean places his dick right over the crack and starts fucking his little brother's ass. "So hot Sammy. So fucking hot. Drive me crazy. Gonna be the death of me one day." And he strokes his dick faster on his brother's ass. "You want me to fuck you don't ya? Gonna fuck your ass so hard you will feel it for a week" Dean smacks his ass again, and again and then squeezes it hard. Sam moans. "You are a slut Sammy. My slut. And this" he grabs the other ass with his nails, "is mine."  
 "Yes, yes, only yours dean. Fuck me dean, harder." Sam's voice is strained. His spent cock starts twitching between his belly and the arm rest.  
Dean speeds up, grunting and cursing, holding down Sam's hips to the couch, holding tight and causing bruises to form. With three final thrusts, dean comes and spills his seeds all over Sam's ass.  
He falls on Sam's limp body.  
Later in the night, when John comes through the door, drunk, sam wonders if he'll notice the new stains on the couch and carpet.

**Author's Note:**

> Mobile written. Please leave kudos and comments. They keep me going, other than my filthy imaginations.


End file.
